Honor para Navidad
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: El nombre lo dice todo un AU donde el pequeño Zuko le pide a Santa en una carta "Honor", por que su papá dice que no tiene. Este fic es para Alo-chan que lo pidió en el foro ¡El cometa de Sozin! y una locura por Navidad que intentara hacerlos reír un poco.


**Capítulo único.**

**Disclairmer: **todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** AU y seguramente OC. Este fic es una locura total por que bebí demasiado ponche en Navidad y su único objetivo es tratar de divertirlos.

Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! es el Fic #11 propuesto por Alo-chan y espero que le guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Honor para navidad. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Creo debería empezar esta carta con un "Querido Santa..." <em>

_pero siendo sinceros es la primera vez que te escribo y _

_no quiero comenzar con esas palabras huecas, así que dejemoslo _

_en que me caes muy bien por que mi color favorito __también_

_es el rojo._

_El tío Iroh dijo que tu puedes hacer todos los deseos realidad, y _

_aunque __Azula solo se burla y dice que no existes yo decidí _

_creer que si -y debes darme puntos por eso, por que __Azula_

_fue de verdad muy muy muy persuasiva,_

_ yo le dije que ya que había bisontes voladores bien podía haber _

_renos y ella no pudo quejarse más- por que solo tu puedes _

_cumplir mi deseo._

_El tío Iroh también dijo que tu solo traes regalos y cumples los _

_deseos __a __l__os niños buenos, y déjame decirte que yo me he portado_

_muuuy bien - Azula no- así que no tienes pretextos para negarme _

_la unica cosa __que quiero. __Santa como tu eres mágico de seguro ya sabes_

_que es lo que tanto quiero, pero solo para evitar errores y que no te vayas _

_a confundir - el trenecito me lo comprara mamá-_

_SANTA PARA ESTA NAVIDAD SOLO QUIERO HONOR._

_Se que ese no puedo comprarlo en ninguna tienda y aunque lo he buscado _

_por todas partes no lo he encontrado. Papá siempre dice cosas _

_como "Zuko eso no es honorable" o "¡Zuko ¿Qué no tienes honor?!" __y_

_la infaltable "Zuko no dejes por los suelos el honor de la familia"..._

_Y como tal vez pedir honor para toda la familia sea __demasiado __me _

_conformo con que traigas solo un poco para mi, seguro que eso hará a papá muy feliz._

_Att: Zuko._

_P.D: Frente a la chimenea hay leche y galletas, perdón si están un poco quemadas pero..._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Zuzu! ¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto maliciosamente Azula, asomándose sobre el hombro de Zuko.

-Nada que te importe-contesto el niño molesto ocultando con sus brazos la carta que escribía de los ojos de su hermana.

-¿No estarás escribiendo al hombre imaginario del que nos hablo el tío Iroh?- se burlo ella.

-Eso...- trato de hablar el pequeño de ojos dorados nervioso.

-Wow si lo haces- dijo ella estallando en carcajadas y tratando de quitarle la carta a Zuko.

El chico por primera vez fue más rápido que su hermana y corrió alejándose de ella, la niña frustrada lo persigo pero pronto ambos olvidaron por que corrían y solo se continuaron correteando divertidos. Más tarde cuando Zuko estuvo seguro de que Azula se había olvidado del asunto regreso a la sala y coloco su carta dentro de una bota roja con su nombre que colgaba decorando la chimenea.

-No puedes creer esa clase de tontería, el único gordo que te traerá regalos sera el propio tío Iroh- hablo Azula con una seriedad que no correspondía a su pequeña y tierna edad.

-Solo no leas mi carta amargada- contesto molesto Zuko por que su hermana lo atrapara haciendo algo tan tonto.

La niña se quedo pensativa en la sala y cuando su hermano mayor se fue ella también hecho un papel mal doblado en la bota navideña que llevaba su nombre, asegurándose repetidamente de que nadie la estaba viendo.

Durante la noche Zuko tuvo la tentación de ir a la sala a ver si de verdad un extraño anciano caía por su chimenea, ademas de que se sentía culpable por no haber dejado las galletas que prometió -pues después de lo sucedido con Azula ya no volvió a la sala-. Al final el pequeño se quedo dormido con un dejo de incertidumbre sobre si Santa le daría su tan ansiado honor o le dejaría la bota llena de carbón por prometer galletas que no estaban ahí. Es más cuando despertó estaba más bien triste por que pensaba que durante el año no se había portado tan bien como dijo en su carta - después de todo hizo enojar muchas veces a su padre y una vez quemo las rosas de su madre mientras practicaba, eso sin contar todas las pelas que tuvo con Azula y terminaron con alguna valiosa pertenencia de la casa rota- y que aun si hubiera dejado las galletas estas estaban quemadas y muy duras.

Ya en la mañana Zuko no se quería levantar por que no soportaría ver su bota vacía o llena de negro carbón, aun así los pasos sigilosos de Azula en el pasillo le obligaron a seguirla y olvidar todas sus inocentes cavilaciones. Al llegar a la sala Zuko se escondió tras una planta y vio a su hermana tirando molesta el contenido de su bota navideña a la chimenea mientras maldecía y Zuko estuvo seguro del por que Santa no le había traído un regalo a su malvada hermana. Cuando Azula se fue Zuko vio con desilusión su propia bota vacía, pero la reviso con una ultima llamita de esperanza. Dentro de la bota roja había una bonita tarjeta dorada que decía:

_"Pequeño Zuko algún día tu seras un hombre muy honorable"_

¿"Algún día"? pensó el niño decepcionado, pero si el quería su honor ahora, Zuko estaba molesto pero no se atrevió a romper la tarjetita dorada y solo la hecho al fondo de sus bolsillos, mientras que a lo largo del día se olvido completamente del incidente gracias a todos los regalos que le dieron sus padres y su querido tío. Solo en la noche antes de acostarse cuando se volvió a topar con la tarjeta en su bolsillo recordó que Santa no había podido cumplir su deseo y suspiro triste, cosa que no duro mucho pues después de pensar el asunto detenidamente llego a la conclusión de que el próximo año se portaría muy muy muy bien -enserio-, haría galletas comestibles en Navidad y aclararía en su carta que quería su "honor" en una bonita caja de regalo y enviado por paquetería express, nada de esperar hasta ser grande.

~Fin~


End file.
